


Casi que recupero la virginidad

by andrcws



Series: Futuro: Cuando el tiempo ha pasado. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 10 years have passed, Anal Sex, Everyone is 26+, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Futuro, Hot, Jughead Jones is cheating on Betty, Jughead engaña a Betty, M/M, Married Veronica Lodge, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned Josie McCoy, Oral Sex, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy, Tom Keller is dead, Vergas, culos, everyone is adult, married bughead, pollas, sexo SUCIO, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrcws/pseuds/andrcws
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que los chicos de Riverdale se graduaron y cada quien continua su camino hasta que todos son invitados por Kevin a celebrar su cumpleaños en su pueblo de origen. Suceden reencuentros y todo se ponen al tanto: Jughead se casó con Betty... y hace meses que no tiene sexo, su viejo amigo Kevin Keller le ayudará con eso.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller
Series: Futuro: Cuando el tiempo ha pasado. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872721
Kudos: 3





	Casi que recupero la virginidad

Han pasado diez años desde que la generación de Kevin Keller se había graduado de la preparatoria después de ahí, cada quien tomo su rumbo y pocas veces volvieron a verse. Era raro que más de dos de ellos coincidieran al mismo tiempo en el pueblo, la verdad es que todos evitaban regresar por mucho tiempo y nadie les culpaba. 

Pero cuando es tu cumpleaños y te sientes más solo que nunca por el fallecimiento reciente de tu padre lo mejor que se te ocurre es traer viejos tiempos al presente. 

—Nuevamente muchas gracias por invitarnos Kev. —Veronica decía en el marco de la puerta del viejo hogar de los Keller donde Kevin había decidido festejar su cumpleaños 28. La mano de la mujer sostenía calidamente el rostro del cumpleañero. 

—Gracias a ti por aceptar regresar a este pueblo enfermizo por mi, bella mujer. —Kevin sonrío. —Anda que tu marido te esta esperando. —le aviso tras ver a aquel hombre apuesto con el que su mejor amiga había contraído nupcias esperando en la puerta del carro. —Un bombón, eh. —murmuró entre risas junto con la pelinegra. 

—¡Betty! —exclamó la chica hacía adentro de la casa para que su amiga se diera prisa. 

—Voy, voy, voy. —la rubia respondió a gritos desde adentro, apenas y podía moverse por el tamaño de su barriga de ocho meses de embarazo. —Jug, vuelvo más tarde. —la licenciada en criminología se acerco a su hombre para darle un pico en los labios. —

—Te acompaño.—replicó el hombre que después de tantos años había dejado atrás su gorro para llevar su cabello suelto más corto y peinado con fijador. Cuando llegó hasta el carro de Veronica y su esposo ayudó a su amada a subirse. —No dejes que Veronica llene el auto de regalos.—dijo a modo de burla mientras miraba a la pelinegra por subir al coche. 

—Denegado Torombolo, todo para el bebito de mi amigo y mejor amiga. —la chica le lanzó un beso tronado al esposo de Betty y subió al auto para finalmente irse. 

Jughed regresó adentro de la casa donde no había nadie ya, los demás invitados ya se habían ido y muchos no habían asistido por la hora tan inusual de hacer una fiesta, pero había decidido hacerse temprano para que Josie pudiese regresar el mismo día a Nueva York. 

—Una lastima que Archie no viniera. —Kevin salió con una cerveza de la cocina al mismo tiempo que Jughead cerraba la puerta principal tras regresar. 

—Bueno, ver a Veronica casada y tan feliz probablemente no le hubiese hecho bien. Pero sabes que te desea lo mejor y te buscará para recompensar el día perdido. —Jughead hablaba en voz alta pues había ido al living para recoger su maleta y las de Betty—¿En que recamara nos quedaremos?—le preguntó a Keller. 

El joven dejó la cerveza en la barra y fue hacía su amigo para ayudarle a cargar una de las bolsas, guiándole el camino hasta la habitación que solía ser suya hace años. 

—La ventana recomiendo no abrirla porque luego es complicado cerrarla, además que casi da al patio de los vecinos y ellos usan heces de vaca como abono para su jardín. —el soltero se sentó en la cama viendo a detalle lo que era su habitación antigua, luego Jughead se unió a él sentándose a su lado. —¿Cómo te va con Betty? —

—Todo... bien—algo en el rostro de Jug decía todo lo contrario a eso. Kevin levantó una ceja y por supuesto que el otro lo notó. —Vale, el embarazo no le ha caído muy bien que digamos. Esta muy tensa todo el tiempo. Creo que es más el no poder trabajar... pero me angustia que se ponga mal. —

—Ya pasará, si ya aguantaste ocho meses qué te cuesta uno más. —el director de obras teatrales sonrío viendo a su amigo. 

—Vaya que he aguantado. —Jug negó con su cabeza levemente y una sonrisa sarcástica se marcó en su expresión tanto facial como en el tono de su voz. —

—¿No han...—el castaño intentó no completar la frase pero al ver que su amigo no le interrumpió tuvo que terminarla—...tenido relaciones?—

—Por ocho meses.—Jughead suspiró. —Casi que recupero la virginidad. —nuevamente el tono sarcástico se hizo presente. 

Kevin no respondió al instante, pasaron unos segundos de silencio en el que Jug tampoco volvió a mencionar nada más. El anfitrión de la fiesta terminó por llevar su mano a la pierna de su amigo cuando el silencio fue más denso. Jughead no hizo nada más que voltear a ver a Kev y cuando sintió que su mano se iba recorriendo cada vez más a su entrepierna, se puso de pie de inmediato. 

—Disculpa. —el rostro de Keller se tiñó de rojo intenso , había intentado algo y no resultó como él esperaba, le llenaba de vergüenza creer que podía ocurrir algo entre ellos en ese instante. —No se que estaba pensando. —vio a su amigo de pie frente a él viéndole desde su altura. 

Kevin estaba seguro que Jughead se iría en ese mismo instante pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando no fue así, el chico en su lugar comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de franela, dejando ver botón tras botón su piel desnuda. Cuando no había más botones, la camisa cayó al suelo y Kev finalmente pudo contemplar toda su piel, su abdomen delgado, su pecho con esos pezones peludos al igual que el camino de vello bajo su ombligo. 

Jug analizó la situación una vez más antes de dar su siguiente paso pero cuando supo que realmente quería eso, caminó hacía Kevin y lo empujó para recostarlo en la cama, viendo el poder que tenía en ese instante, algo que no sentía tener desde hace tiempo.

—Hay-hay condones en el--cajón. —el chico estaba realmente nervioso de tener al esposo de su mejor amiga semidesnudo viéndole de esa forma tan picara. 

—Prefiero cogerte sin. —fue lo último que dijo Jughead antes de recostarse al lado de su viejo amigo y tomarle la cabeza para girarla y alcanzar sus labios, iniciando un beso que Kevin había dejado de imaginar desde que se graduaron. 

Con cada segundo que transcurría Jughead se encargaba de desabrochar cada botón de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesto su amigo fornido que respondía muy bien al ritmo del beso. En cuanto pudo, metió su mano dentro de la camisa y comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del hombre, encontrando a tientas uno de sus pezones para jugar con este hasta sentirlo duro, luego buscó el otro. 

—Jughead Jones nunca creí ver tu lado gay. —dijo Kev a la primera separación por falta de aire. 

—Aprovéchalo como nunca porque dudo que vuelvas a verlo...—y el beso se reinició tan sexual como al comienzo. 

Cuando las lenguas de ambos se cansaron de luchar una contra la otra y Kevin sintió que no había nada más por probar dentro de esa boquita, se puso de rodillas en la cama viendo a Jughead apoyando su cuerpo en sus codos. 

—Te voy a demostrar que los hombres mamamos la verga mejor. —Kevin dio un jalón al borde del pantalón de Jughead para aflojar el cinturón y se lo quitó, haciendo sonar la hebilla contra el suelo al lanzarlo. 

—Quiero ver... sentir.—Jug sonrió viendo como su amigo bajó la bragueta y con ambas manos comenzó a deslizar su pantalón, bajándose de la cama para poder quitarle los zapatos y luego las calcetas. 

Kevin levantó el pie de Jughead hasta su rostro e inhalo profundo el aroma tan limpio de este, usando su lengua para lamer la planta causándole al delgado un par de cosquillas. Kev metió el dedo gordo a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo de una forma tan sexual que Jug solo podía imaginarse lo que haría después con su polla. 

El cumpleañero vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su invitado y decidió dejar atrás el pie de este para volver a subirse a la cama con sus rodillas, viendo el boxer abultado frente a él. Se inclinó para tomar el elástico de este y lo bajo lentamente, junto con los primeros centímetros del pene del hombre, se asomaba una gran mata de vello púbico oscuro sin semanas o tal vez meses de recorte, Kev mordió su labio inferior. 

Compartir  
—Para que te des una idea del tiempo que llevo sin coger. —Jug río viendo la cara del chico observando con atención sus pelos. 

—Así me gusta más...—

Cuando fue deslizado lo suficiente, la ropa interior de Jug dejó libre su verga semierecta y los ojos del chico se desbordaron, se llevó a la boca el miembro tan pronto como pudo. 

Jughead sintió la calidez de la boca de su amigo abrazar su miembro tan necesitado de atención que llevaba meses sintiendo solamente la mano de su dueño ir de arriba a abajo y eso no tan seguido tampoco. 

Kevin sostenía la base de la pija de Jughead, llevando toda su boca hasta que sus labios chocaran con su puño, luego subía su boca con su mano detrás torciéndose en dirección de las manecillas hasta llegar a la punta. Comenzó lento y cada vez fue aumentando su ritmo llegando a hacerlo realmente rápido lo suficiente para que Jughead se retorciera sobre la cama. 

—Joder, Kevin. —Jughead suspiraba en voz alta, dejando escapar gemidos de placer y satisfacción total. 

Kev continuó con la felación, utilizando varias de sus técnicas preferidas que estaba seguro su amigo disfrutaría. El tamaño de Jughead era perfecto para su boca, mantenía toda la verga dentro de su boca tocando su garganta como su boca hundida entre ese arbusto de pelos. 

El rostro del chico fornido estaba tan rojo como cuando creyó haber cometido un error al tomarle la pierna solo que ahora sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos por el ahogamiento al atragantarse con el pito del chico. 

—Los huevos, los huevos.—le pidió Jug un poco de atención a sus gemelos que pronto recibió. 

Kevin comenzó a chupar y lamer las dos bolsas colgantes sin importar cuanto vello quedase en su boca, el olor caliente del chico le parecía tan exquisito. 

La cabeza de Jughead no podía irse más atrás por el borde que era la cama pero estaba disfrutando tanto de ese oral como no había disfrutado ningún otro, ni siquiera los de Betty. 

Kev finalmente se incorporó sobre la cama, manteniéndose de rodillas y caminando con estas hacía la cabeza de Jug. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible, desabrochó su pantalón y bajó su bragueta, sacando su pene sobre su boxer para ponerlo en la boca del hombre inexperto en mamadas, sin embargo, lo intentó. Kevin continuó deslizando sus prendas hasta quedar desnudo por completo sobre la cama.

Jughead levantó su cabeza y metió el glande de Kevin para comenzar a chuparlo, imaginaba que debía ser algo parecido como chupar una paleta así que eso intento. Llevó una mano a la verga de su amigo para sostenerla mientras el deslizaba su boca de afuera hacía adentro. 

—Puedes mejorar. —Kevin sintió al ver la torpeza con la que Jughead mamaba su hombría. —Pero aún así me gusta. —el chico de rodillas llevó una mano a su baja espalda para apoyarse con esta mientras con la otra acariciaba su pecho desnudo mientras Jug seguía comiéndole el rabo.

El chico desesperado por no encontrar la forma perfecta de hacer un oral creyó mejor chupar otra cosa, y por la posición en la que estaban ambos le fue muy fácil arrastrarse por debajo del cuerpo de rodillas de Kevin y meter su cabeza. 

—Baja, siéntate en mi rostro. —le pidió el pronto a ser padre. 

Kevin sonrío y bajó lo suficiente para que el rostro de Jughead alcanzara su ano pero no lo suficiente como para sofocarlo. 

Jughead con sus mano separaba el regordete culo del muchacho y abría lo más que pudiese su limpio agujero para levantar su cabeza y comenzar a chupar con todas las ganas del mundo. Eso si que le salia bien, Kevin estaba disfrutandolo mucho y eso se notaba en su rostro. 

—Bien ahí. Ahí sí. —con los ojos cerrados Kevin soltaba gemidos por la forma en que Jug usaba toda su lengua para limpiar su recto por dentro y por fuera, utilizando sus labios como un buen recurso. 

Era la primera vez que Jughead probaba culo y le estaba gustando, la fragancia de Kevin tan presente como siempre pero ahora en más de un sentido. Podía saborearla con el roce de su lengua yendo de arriba a abajo probando como si fuese un buen helado. 

Metiendo su lengua para retorcer la punta buscando lamer cada rincón. 

Kevin lo quería dentro de una vez, con desespero se recostó boca arriba dejando sus piernas colgando fuera de la cama para poder levantarlas en el aire y espero hasta que Jughead se incorporo enfrenté de él. 

Cada pie de Kevin decoró los hombros de Jughead, cruzando estos por detrás de su cuello mientras el chico delgado le sujetaba del muslo buscando alinear su pene erecto contra su ano. 

Jughead estaba por conocer la diferencia entre una vagina y un culo, tenía miedo de que le gustase más esta experiencia pero no estaba en posición de echarse para atrás, además el agujero palpitante de Kev se veía tan delicioso. 

Talló su glande por todo el exterior de su entrada y poco a poco se fue dando paso dentro de él, siendo tan fácil. Claro, Kevin no era para nada virgen y llevaba más de una década siendo follado quien sabe qué tan seguido. 

—No se como lo hagas con Betty pero conmigo se salvaje, por favor. Destruyeme. —Kevin le miraba desde la comodidad de la cama, sintiendo su interior lleno por el grosor de Jughead. 

Jug sonrío levemente y empezó a moverse, lento, lento, subiendo, subiendo, y de pronto: rápido. 

Jughead entonces liberó todo su libido acumulado, todas esas ganas desesperadas de coger, de meter su pene en un hoyo, por fin lo estaba haciendo: se estaba cogiendo a su viejo amigo de preparatoria y le estaba gustando tanto. 

Sus manos apretaban los muslos de Kevin tan fuerte que al moverlas quedaban marcadas en su piel, incluso sus uñas se encajaban por la fuerza en que Jughead había comenzado a penetrarlo. 

El cuerpo de Kevin daba rebotes sobre la cama de la misma forma que los huevos de Jug golpeaban la cola del chico y regresaban hacía atrás. No solo eran las embestidas, era el vello de Jughead tallando su cuerpo con cada estocada.

—Cabrón, lo haces bien.—gritó Kev en medio del éxtasis, apretando su boca para no gemir como la puta que era en ese momento, Jughead lo estaba haciendo justo como a él le gustaba y no podía apretar más fuerte las sabanas bajo él. 

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta como te culeo?—exclamaba Jughead con tanto salvajismo. Gotas gordas de sudor deslizaban por el rostro de Jughead, bajaban por su cuello y se unían a aquellas que ya se deslizaban por su pecho. 

—¡SI!—le respondía fuerte Kevin al sentir la pesadez del chico delgado empujarse con furia. 

El pene de Kevin palpitaba como nunca pero al chico le gustaba no tocarse; sentir la necesidad pero no hacerlo, llevarse al limite hasta no aguantar más. Sus manos soltaron las sabanas y se aferraron a sus propias nalgas, separando estas más de lo que ya estaban. 

—Puta madre, puta madre. —el rostro de Jug estaba tan rojo como el de Kevin, y su cabello ya no estaba tan acomodado como al comienzo, sus rizos deshechos por el fijador habían vuelto y estorbaban su frente. 

Jughead pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Kevin llegó al orgasmo, su cuerpo se retorció, y su rostro apretado se soltó para gemir en lo alto, y lo siguiente: todo ese semen saliendo en tiras que mancharon su propio cuerpo. 

—Jodeme, jodeme. —seguía gritando Kev mientras eyaculaba, por fin agarrando su verga para ordeñarse lo mejor que pudiese. 

Jug sintió su placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, y cuando vio cerca el orgasmo salió de su amigo de inmediato, dejando su ano bien abierto y palpitante. Kevin no dejó de separar sus nalgas en ningún momento pero abrió su boca cuando Jughead se subió a la cama para masturbarse sobre su cara. 

Jughead entonces llegó a su propio limite, se corrió realmente después de casi nueve meses sin sexo y eso se vio reflejado en todo el semen que no dejaba de salir de su pene. Tiras y tiras que caían sobre la boquita de Keller, llenando su boca, manchando sus labios, todo su rostro se había manchado de blanco y no era para menos, Jughead había estado guardando todo ese placer. 

La lengua del chico buscaba todo el semen a su alrededor para saborearla pero cuando no pudo más Jughead le hizo el grande favor de arrastrar su semilla con sus dedos para que el chico pudiese chupar estos. 

—¿Tienes otras sabanas?—preguntó Jughead mientras Kev chupaba pero lindo sus dedos largos. —Betty llegará pronto y probablemente tenga sueño...—

—Si, yo te ayudo a arreglar todo esto. —Kevin asintió finalmente, realmente agotado. —Si Betty tiene sueño y tu tienes ganas de otra cosa... —la mano de Keller buscó la pierna desnuda de Jughead. —... ya sabes donde está mi habitación y a mi me gusta dormir sin ropa...—

—Lo consideraré.—Jughead mordió su labio.


End file.
